


Prove It!

by iiPyroProxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Loss, Multi, Other, Schizophrenia, school attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiPyroProxy/pseuds/iiPyroProxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a remix of one of my favorite series being made, Game Over by Vampire Won't Change on Quotev</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

 

My moms screams wake me from my slumber. I am entangled within my my bed sheets. Deciding to just wait and lie still, looking at my room. The beautiful black ceiling doesn't quite blend with the light gray walls, but I don't mind. A cool breeze flows through my window and fills my room with fresh air. I sit up straight and grab my phone off of my desk. Looking at the screen, I notice that I got a few likes on Instagram and a couple of texts. Checking Instagram would take too long so I decided to check my texts. I got three texts from my friend Alex about how he wants to give me a ride to school later. I reply yes and set my phone aside. I make my way to the closet and pick out an outfit for today. My top is an All Time Low t-shirt with black skinny jeans, as well as my black high tops. As for accessories, I grab my skeleton necklace and skeleton finger less gloves. I have always loved this outfit. Then all of a sudden, the voices in my head begin to scream. Tens of thousands of voices fill my mind and I start to feel dizzy. Screams of agony and whispers of persuasion to hurt myself are all I can focus on. I sway back and forth to the rhythm of my beating heart until there is a loud thud. My head slams against the ground and everything comes to a lull. 

        "Come with us and join our side Pyro!" A raspy voice whispers faintly inside of the emptiness that is my mind. I recognize the voice as my new found friend, Killian.  
        "You should listen to him you know, we always win." A close friend I had just recently made follows behind. Their voices send shivers down my spine. Both of them have such enchanting charms and mesmerizing voices. They are both so beautiful and flirtatious in their own ways, but now they have changed. I only see the darkness in them, in their eyes, voice, and heart. I see their deepest, darkest secrets floating about in their eyes. Their cruel words flood my mind with self-hatred and I am on the brink of tears. Terrible thoughts spread throughout my mind. Seeing myself torture the ones that care about me as I push them away. Why must I be so cruel to the ones who care about me, yet I help the ones who wish to end me accomplish just that?   
  
        "Why do I do this to myself?" I ask out loud. Finally I'm awaken from the darkness inside of me by a sound that can only be described as a blast. After a few seconds, I then realize that the blast was the sound of a gun being shot. I crawl towards my window and study my surroundings. Seeing that nothing is damaged in my room, I support myself up with the windowsill and hobble to my bedroom door. On my way, I grab my phone and slide it into my back pocket. Opening the door cautiously, looking left and right. The left side is perfectly normal but as I begin to turn my head to the right. I immediately see red smears and hand prints leading to my parents room. But the red isn't ink like I had hoped for, but instead, it was blood. My legs begin to tremble as I slowly make my way towards their room. Fear courses through my veins causing my heart to beat at unimaginable speeds as I get closer and closer to the room. It takes all of my will power to peak my head around the door. Bursting into tears, I rush to my mother's side as blood flows shockingly fast out of her neck. The weight of the air is torture as it begins to fill up with my screams for help. Except, I know it is too late; she is too far gone. Lifting her body from her own pool of blood, I lay her corpse in my lap and rock back and forth.   
        As I cry, I notice a rawness to my moans of pain. It appears like the pain I am feeling is an open wound. Setting my mother's frail body back onto the ground, I clasp onto something for support. anything, a table or the back of a chair, and then my whole body shakes. My sobs are stifled at first as I attempt to hide my grief, but I am overcome by the wave of my emotions as I break down entirely, all of my defenses wash away in my salty tears. When I look back at my mother, I am a picture of grief, loss, and devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if I could do it again. My eyes burn and my chest feels heavy as if it is filled with lead. I could no longer see clearly. All I know is that she is gone, out of my life forever. She was gone. Forever. When my tears weren't even half way done, I felt empty. I couldn't cry even if I wanted to anymore. I haven't experienced this feeling before. The sadness was still there, but not raw anymore. Now it was an empty unhappiness, the kind I know won't lift easily. I stare around the room as if I am in a pit. My surroundings were terrifying, but they gave me no emotion.  
  
        I slide my phone out of my pocket and dial 9-1-1. I told them what I have seen and then a few questions struck my mind. "Who did this? Are they still here? Why did they leave me to live?" Demanding myself as I rise up from the floor and rush downstairs. The first thing i see is what is at the door step, my father's corpse. A bullet hole was dead between his eyes but I had no more time to mourn. Everything around me was destroyed. My TV, my table, my coach, everything. The backdoor was shattered and I noticed writings on the patio. I scurry outside and read the red ink.  
  
You're next beautiful!


	2. Blood Must Be Shed

The incident had only happened a month ago, yet it feels like it was just yesterday. All of the blood, sorrow, and lust for the murderer's blood still haunts me everyday. I had been staying at a safety shelter until yesterday. The police are letting me stay at my house since they straightened up the place, but there is a catch. I'm not allowed to be alone at all times, so there has to be a police officer by my side 24/7 unless I’m at school. They believe that as long as I am in a crowded area such as school, no one would dare to make a move. But alas, I can sense that I am still not safe. There is a lingering feeling that reminds me that they won't stop until they get me. And there is still one thing I am curious about, why did they choose me?

I have to start school again tomorrow. Literally, I have to. They say I need to be more social, but they don't understand, no one does. If your parents get brutally murdered and they leave a note indicating that you are next, things become a little scary. Everything gets to me. If I hear a creak in the floor board, I grab my pocketknife from underneath my pillow and hide in my sheets until I believe that the coast is clear. I wish my life was still the same old boring one that I had grown to love.

Today is Sunday, March 8, 2015. The incident occurred Friday, February 13, 2015. I dread that day now. Dad told me he was going to take mom to a fancy fondue restaurant for Valentines Day. He made a reservation and everything but it all went to waste. My dad took us there for my 16th birthday and the dessert was mouthwatering. Mom loved the fruits with the melted white chocolate. She always had a thing for white chocolate; she would describe it as the "healthier" chocolate. One reason she likes liked it so much was because it was completely smooth and creamy with no trace of texture from cocoa powder particles. Dad only loved the fact that we were so happy to be there and that we were together. Together as a family. Oh, how I miss my family.

It's now 10:32 and I have been staring at the ceiling, thinking about my past, remembering my memories, reliving my life. It's actually kind of scary how fast everything can be taken away from you. One moment you are getting ready for school, the next, you are holding your mother's dead corpse. Speaking of changing, I better get ready for bed. I swiftly toss my legs over the side of the bed and let my feet touch the cold floor. I cringe as the cold, wooden floor comes in contact with my toes. As much as I hate how cold the floor is, I man up and make my way to my closet. Quickly, I scramble through my closet in search of my outfit for tomorrow. I pull out an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and ripped skinnies aka skinny jeans. I set the outfit onto the back of my desk's chair. Next, I saunter over to the bathroom and twist the doorknob, opening the door. I quickly slide into the room, shutting the door behind me. I lock the door and turn toward the mirror. All I discern is disgust in my own reflection. I apprehend that I am in need of a shower so I sluggishly walk to the shower. I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. As I wait, slip out of my clothes and toss them into my dirty clothes hamper. The air is now starting to feel warmer as the water begins to turn into steam. I step inside of the shower and the first drop of water hits my skin. Then the second, third, fourth, one after another quickly sending shivers down my spine. The water is boiling my skin but I don't mind. It feels amazing to feel pain. Thinking about all of the mental pain I have been through, I slide down the wall onto the floor. I reach out my arm towards the drawer and feel around for my blade. I feel a slight prick in my palm as I grasp my hand around the blade. I run the blade against my skin. It is so soft but one wrong move, and everything will end up red. That's exactly what I wanted though. I take the blade and I slowly slice open my wrist. There's a sting when I first slice, and then my heart speeds up when I see the blood. I know I've done something I shouldn't have, and yet I've gotten away with it. I am entranced because it's truly dazzling - that bright red ine, like a highway route on a map that you want to follow just to see where it leads. And -God- the sweet release, it's the best way I can describe it, kind of like a balloon that's tied to a little kid's hand, which somehow breaks free and floats into the sky. You just know that the balloon is thinking, Ha, I don't belong to you after all; and at the same time, Do they have any idea how beautiful the view is from up here? and then the balloon remembers, after the fact, that it has a wicked fear of heights. When reality kicks in, I grab some toilet paper and I press hard against the cut. I can feel embarrassment rapidly spreading throughout my body; it's a back-beat underneath my pulse. Whatever relief there was a minute ago congealed, like cold gravy, into a fist in the pit of my stomach. I literally make myself sick, because I promised myself last time would be the last time, and once again, I've let myself down. I throw away the bloody tissues into the toilet and watch the water go pink before I flush them into oblivion, and I wish it were really that easy.

After sitting there for a while, I turn off the shower and lift myself off of the ground. I grab a towel and flip my head over, wrapping the towel around my hair. Next, I grab a second towel and begin to dry off my body. Once I'm done, I finish drying my hair and then hang up the towels to dry. I grab my long pull over nightgown and slide on my booty shorts. I then settle my hair into a high ponytail. As I stare at my own reflection again, I see beauty when I see the cuts on my wrists. Most people say that it would show weakness, but no in my eyes; they show that I don't fear pain or death itself. They show strength in my eyes. Eventually I end up in my room laying on my back staring at the ceiling until my eyes drift into a deep sleep for school.


	3. Alex and I

        My alarm clock awakens me and I immediately jump out of bed when I notice the time is 7:50 and school starts at 8:00. I quickly undress and throw on my clothes and my wristband to cover my scars. I also put a beanie on and apply my makeup within two minutes. Rushing downstairs, I grab my backpack and sprint out of the door with 4 minutes to get to school. I run as fast as I possibly can and realize that there is a car following me. I turn around and see Officer Peterson and a wave of relief overwhelms me. He pulls over onto the curb and rolls down the window.  
  
"Need a lift?" He asks with a smirk upon his lips. I quickly open the door and answer him with an over exaggerated nod. He then does something I thought was impractical; he turns on the sirens and started speeding down the rode. I only had 2 minutes until school started and we were a mile away pushing 70 miles per hour on a rode with the speed limit of 25. We were there in no time, I had exactly 1 minute left to get inside of the school and into my first class.   
  
"Thank you so much, Officer!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the car. My first class was Ms. Schneider History room 202. I knew exactly where that was and I sprinted down the corridor and into the classroom right when the bell rang. Everyone went wide-eyed when they saw me. That's when it hit me, everyone knows about what happened and some people thought I would never come back.  
  
"Ms. Deal, head to your seat in the back row by Alex." Ms. Schneider spoke softly to me as if I were a child. But I reluctantly listen to her words and head for the back. I can literally feel everyone's eyes locked on me like a missile but the worst thing is that Alex is completely ignoring everything around him. After what feels like an eternity, I am finally in my seat. I look over and I see Alex's head shoot to the window. I slightly nudge his shoulder to get is attention but he continued to ignore me. And for the first time in a long time, I was genuinely pissed. I mean, are you fucking kidding me, my parents were murdered and you can't even bother to loo at me?! Ugh, I don't even care anymore. At this moment, I felt another feeling that I clearly remember, boredom. The next three classes were so boring that it was just a blur, but it's not like I would've paid attention anyways.  
  
        Next was lunch, I searched the area for somewhere to sit. It's like a jungle in here. Savages fighting and throwing their shit around. The only thing I wanted at this moment was to be back home with my family watching _The 100_ until I start to fan-girl about Clark and Lexa. But even I know that that will never happen again. Once I entered reality again, Alex was standing in front of me clapping his hands in front of me.  
  


"Are you alright Embery?" He asked and I could see that he was genuinely worried. I nodded and wiped away the tears brimming my eyes that I had just now noticed. He pulled me into a hug and started whispering nonsense into the crook of my neck. I pull away and look at him cautiously. I can briefly see tears building up in his eyes before he wipes them away. I drag him outside and sit both of us down within a hole in a tree's roots. This is where we used to always hide at lunch and talk about how boring school was. But now it was just for us to hide from the others. He was just glaring at my wristband with no reason and it made me curious. I wave my hand in front of his gaze and his head shoots up towards me. "Why are you wearing that?" His voice, toxic like poison, spat out.   
  
"I'm wearing this because it's comfortable, why else would I wear it?" I lie. I hate lying, especially to my best friend. But sadly he sees right through my lies and glances back at it.  
  
"Then would you mind taking it off for me?" A smug but furious look flashes in his eyes and I instantly freeze. He then takes hold of my hand, gently at first but it tightens as I see the anger grow inside of him. He has always been like this. He would get extremely mad at the smallest things but that's what I liked about him, he was not afraid to break a few rules in order to get what he wanted.  
  
"Take off the damn wristband Embery!" He demanded and I could see worry hidden in his eyes. All I could do was think, think of all the reasons why I shouldn't, but none would help me in this situation. I was frozen and I was too afraid to do anything. This was not like the other times he would get mad at me, I could tell that he was furious. He moved his hand onto my wristband and began to undo the buckles. Then finally, I was free from fear and I started screaming at him to let my wrist go. What happened next was completely unexpected though. When he unbuckled it completely and saw the old and new cuts on my wrists, he began to cry. His tears brought back memories of the incident and I was abruptly drowned in too many emotions to tell which was which. Alex and I then began to cry in each others arms.  
  
"Why would you do that to your wonderful body Embery? Your life is too precious to be risked so recklessly." He sobbed as his tears wet my shirt and I just had to ask one question.   
  
"Why were you ignoring me in class? It made me think that I was just invisible and not worth your time." I barely managed to make out the last few words. Our sobs began to raise in terms of volume and I decided to put an end to our crying. I pull away from Alex and begin to hold my breath for 5 seconds and think about all of the good things in my life; Alex, Officer Peterson, a chance to live, and the memory of my parents. I breathe out and see that I have stopped crying. I wipe off the left over tears on my skin and I pull Alex into a hug again.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay." I reassure him and kiss his cheek. I then unwrap my arms from his sides and notice a red dot from a laser on his shoulder. I turn around and move in front of the laser, causing it to disappear. Alex had no clue what I was doing and began asking me questions. I stop listening and start to think. "Maybe that was an aim of a gun? But why would someone shoot Alex on school property? Let alone bring a gun onto school property. And where was it coming from?" My thoughts went on and on until the sound of the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. I got up and walked with Alex until  he had to go to his next class. I walk towards the gym and then I hear glass shatter behind me. I turn around to see people hitting the front doors with the backs of their guns. I remember that the murderer of my parents stated that he was coming for me and I begin to run. They are here, and they won't stop until they get what they want. Me.


	4. Attitude Will Kill Me

I tell everyone in the hallway to get into a classroom ASAP, but nobody listens. I then hear the announcements come on.  
  
"All students, leave immediately! No matter what you hear just run and keep running until you can find safety..." The announcement ended at the sound of a gun shot. Everyone starts to panic and run to the front doors, but then see the people. They all head to the gym to hide in the locker rooms and during the process, run over me. I see Alex go inside of the gym and I feel a weight lift from my chest when I know he is safer. But I also know that I am too late to get inside of any classrooms and the only chance I have left is the gym. I get up and run through the gym doors and sprint to the locker rooms. Both of them are locked and I begin to pound on the doors; begging to get in. Everyone inside of the locker room is silent and I give up. I see a huge closet on the side of the boys locker room and run into it; hoping to find a hiding place. Luckily I find a mat for gymnastics and I hide behind that. I hear someone walk into the gym and I start to breathe faster, and sadly louder. I'm guessing that the person could hear me, because he is now in the closet as well.   
  
"I know you're in here." He says with a taunting voice. I feel my heart start to pound even harder as his footsteps get louder with each step he takes. He finally moves the mat and traps me. "Gotcha!" He yells as he tries to grab me. I do the first thing that comes to mind, and knee him where-the-sun-don't-shine. I obviously get out of the closet, because he practically begins to cry after what I did. I starts running away from the closet and then hide under the bleachers. I look under the bottom and see the young man look around furiously for me. "Princess!? Where are you princess!?" He shouted out. He then looks at the bleachers and runs to the side. 'Oh fuck!' I think to myself as I try to get up and run. But before I could, my arms are pulled back and I get dragged back into the open area. He sets me down and glares at me.  "Stay here princess or I will have to tie you down." He says sternly. As he walks away, I get up and sprint out of the doors. I look around and see a bunch of people surrounding every corner.   
  
"Shit!" I whisper quietly to myself. The guy in the gym is now running towards me, causing me to run as well.   
  
"Don't let her get out!" He yells loudly as a few more guys walk in front of me. I know that I am absolutely screwed and that my chances would be even worse if I kept running. I decide to just drop onto the floor and trip the guy running after me. He flies right over me and knocks down one of the others. But sadly the other two grab me and take me back to the gym.   
  
"Ash, get a rope." One of them demands as the guy who originally found me goes into the closet. 'So his name's Ash huh?' I think to myself as I am then shoved against a huge flag pole. One of them holds me down while the other one ties my arms together around the pole. It is really uncomfortable considering I am standing. Once he finishes and the other one lets me go; I slide down the pole to sit down.   
  
"Now stay here you little bitch." The one who held me spits out.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment and it would be kind of hard to leave considering I am tied to a fucking pole." I state, smirking at how easily I got him angry. I get really sarcastic when I am mad and I usually curse more often as well. And considering I am tied to a pole by immature men with guns, I would say that I am pretty mad. They keep walking and then meet up with a few others and start talking. They all stood in a line once they were done.   
  
"Okay everyone that is hiding," The leader I'm guessing, begins, "if you don't come out here right now, we will break down the doors and drag you out. And maybe accidentally shoot some of you." He states looking as sinister as the devil himself. But then, there are two clicks. They open up the doors and come out of the locker rooms. Everyone has their heads hung low in fear and doesn't even dare to say a word. "And if there is anyone still hiding in there, come out or we shoot two people for each person hiding." He adds, smiling when about a dozen girls walk out. He walks over to the stage and then climbs up. "These are the rules," He ushers, "a couple of my buddies are in need of some girls and we take what we want if we want it no matter what." He laughs out but then goes back to being serious. "If any of my buddies chooses you, then it's someone else's lucky day. But, if you do not cooperate, then I'm afraid we will have to discipline you when we get to where we are going." He announces sternly and jumps down from the stage. I look at a few girls and see a lot of them crying. I understand that it is scary to think about leaving your family and all, but don't show them that you are weak, it's pathetic. The leader walks over to me with a knife and I show no emotion what-so-ever. He chuckles a bit while kneeling down and putting the knife up to my neck. Still showing no sign of fear, I look him dead in the eyes and tilt my neck to the side indicating that I am willing to die. "Ah, we got a tough girl here." He shouts, catching the attention of everyone in the gym. He cuts the rope that was holding my hands together and lifts me up to the stage. "This girl, was quite the trouble. She knee'd one of my buddies in a bad place, ran away from him after he gave her an order,  _and"_   he emphasized" she managed to piss me off. And most of all, she won't show any emotion. Let's give this girl, a round of applause." He shouts and begins to clap. All of the other guys start to clap as well and one even did a wolf whistle. But all of the girls just looked scared and were shooting me death glares. This doesn't seem right though, I know something is about to happen. So I duck and manage to dodge someone's attempt to tackle me. I burst out laughing when he face plants into the ground and I see the leader amused of what had happened. It was Ash that had flown over me and attacked the floor, which made it even more funny. I stop laughing when I see him take out a gun. I go back to showing no emotion and jump off of the stage, walking to a corner. A couple of the guys walk over to me and start talking about what my body was like, as if I were some sort of doll or something. And one even tried to touch my face. Rule #1 Do not touch me unless you want to get bitten. He didn't obey the rule and now has a bleeding bite mark on his shoulder, it was quite hilarious until he tried to punch me. Then it became awesome because I knocked him over and he started to whine. I acted like nothing had happened when a few others tried to help him and he said it was my fault. I denied it and said he wanted to get me in trouble and he bit himself and fell over. Luckily they bought it, but they still had to make sure I was disciplined. The leader walked over to me and was about to punch me as punishment for my doings.  
   
"Not the face!" A voice calls out as a younger man walks over to us. "I want her." He demands as the leader backs away. He looks very familiar to me but I don't actually think I know him. He is tall and has dark brown hair, almost black, and he has red contacts in I'm guessing. He is pretty good looking but I don't like how he "wants" me. He is right in front of me and smiling now. "Hey beautiful." He says kindly while pulling me out from the corner. He has an arm around my waist and is now walking me to the front of the stage. He doesn't let go once we get there and I begin to feel very uncomfortable, but I still showed no sign of emotion.  
  
I hear a scream from the middle of the crowd of students, it was Amanda's. I looked around and saw a few guys playing with her hair and glasses while touching her. I become furious as I watch and I get out of the guy who was holding my waist's grip, sprinting over to her. I tackle one of the men and manage to knock another one down. I get up quickly and see that there is only one more person standing by now and he glares at me.   
"Fine, she's not fun to play with anyways." He states harshly, walking over to help the two that I knocked over. I launch over to her and start comforting her. She has tears brimming her eyelids and begins to panic. I tell her that everything is going be alright and that she would make it out of here alive. She hugs me tightly and starts to say how sorry she was for me. I am about to say something to her before I am yanked away from her. I looked at the one who is now carrying me away from her and I see the person who "wants" me. I am then set down with a firm grasp around my arm. It isn't hard enough to leave a bruise, but it sure as hell isn't gentle. I'm guessing that he didn't want to let me loose again so he made sure that I couldn't go anywhere.   
  
        I look around and see another girl, Jordan, being dragged to the stage by the leader. She looks terrified and is about to break down any second. I, on the other hand, have nothing to lose besides Alex, Amanda, and Jordan; whom I haven't seen yet since last month. But as long as they are safe, I am fine. And that's why it is so easy for me to not show any sign of emotion. I am only scared for my friends, I could care less about myself. And that is why I am using all of my strength to make sure that she is safe. I squirm and wiggle, trying to get out of the young man's grip. The only time that I ever feared for my life was when my parents died. But that was last month, and I lost all fears I ever had since then. And now one of them is back. The fear of my friends getting hurt. Since I am clearly not getting anywhere, I give up on trying to get away from him and to Jordan. My eyes are now basically glued on Amanda for a couple of minutes. That is until a young boy who looked about the same age as her maybe a year or two older walked up to her. He leaned closer to her, and spoke into her ear. I obviously couldn't hear what he said because we were about 25 feet apart. I looked at Amanda again and I saw her eyes widen. The boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the stage. The two of them were standing next to me and she slipped her hand around my wrist. I looked to see a tear falling down her cheek, but it wasn't like the other girl's crying. It was because she was happy. I felt a tear slid down my cheek and I gave her a small smile. I was then brought back to reality when I heard Alex screaming. He ran towards the stage and started punching anyone trying to stop him. I tried to move forward when I remembered the hand gripping onto my arm. Everything stopped when the man who was holding me took out a gun and pointed it to my head.  
   
"Alex!" I began, "It's okay, I will be fine. Don't make this any harder than it should be!" I yelled as the one holding me put the gun away. He looked towards me and was now being held back by Ash. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and then he broke loose. He punched Ash square in the face and kicked him down. There was a faint click as he was beating up the young man. I looked around and saw the leader aiming his gun at Alex. "No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "If you shoot him, I will kill you all. I know that you guys killed my parents and you are just here to kill me anyways." I broke down in tears after thinking about them again. But I remembered that I mustn't show that I am weak. All of my tears stopped falling down once I blinked, and everything went silent.   
  
"Embery, we aren't here to kill you, we already said why we are here. And we never killed your parents." The young man holding me said with a surprised expression upon his face. And that's when it hit me, the murderer is still out there. Lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. I am brought back into reality when there are sirens getting louder and louder. The police are here, maybe if we stall them long enough, we won't be taken away. But sadly, we don't stalk them long enough, and they drag us outside into separate cars. They weren't creepy white vans like I had expected but they were some sort of sports cars. The man who had held me was now holding my neck to the side and injecting a liquid that I presumed would hurt, but all it did was tire me. My eyes felt heavier and I began to force myself to stay awake. Knowing that I had taken plenty of sleeping medication before, I thought that it would be easy to stay awake the whole ride. But as I stare at the dark roof of the trunk, I begin to drift further and further into a trance. My mind is too busy trying to stay awake that it doesn't even realize that I am already long gone. Gone into the darkness of my mind. Hopefully this time I will open my eyes and wake up to see my parents. I allow myself to fully fall asleep as I smile at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

 I am awoken by the rough bouncing of the car and try to recall what had happened. It all came flooding back into my mind and I sigh in frustration. I look around and study my surroundings and see a light peeking through the back seat of the car. Sliding my hand through the opening, I feel a latch of some sorts and pull down on it. The seat falls to the floor and I gasp in excitement.  
  
        'Maybe I'll be able to free us all and put these monsters in jail!' My mind is overwhelmed by all of the hopeful thoughts that I have, that I do not notice that the car ha come to a complete stop. I peek through the opening of where the seat used to be and I look towards the driver's seat. Nobody. Nobody is there.  
  
        'This is my chance!' I begin to crawl through the small opening until the trunk opens up. A hand grasps my ankle and starts to pull me back. I scream as I thrash around, flailing my arms trying to grab onto something. But I am too late and too weak to complete my actions. I am in the young man's arms, being carried bridal style, to the passenger side of the car. He opens the door and carefully sets me down. And just before I thought he was going to close the door, he pulls out a pair of handcuffs on my wrist to the handle above the door. Glaring at him, I pull my arm back but to no avail, for my wrist is still stuck. The young man then enters the car, allowing himself the joy to sit comfortably and to not have a worry in the world. As I see that I won't be getting out of my situation, I decide to turn on the radio to my favorite station. I then realize that it has terrible reception and I finally register that we are in the middle of a thick, dense forest.  
  
"Where are we?" A barely audible voice escapes my mouth. I am in awe of the forest's beauty that I didn't even hear the young man speaking until the last word. "Wait, what? I wasn't paying attention." I laughed, then comprehending the situation I am. Stiffening my body as I watch the young man drive somewhat recklessly, I listen to his every word.  
  
"Well beautiful," he pauses, "we are in Oregon." He joyfully exclaimed. My jaw dropped instantly as I heard the words flow out of his mouth.  
  
"Wait, what!? No way." I screamed while trying to loosen the handcuffs. Panic rises in my heart and mind. He lets out a dark chuckle. Turning my head toward him, I see that there is a gun on the compartment in the middle. I quickly flicker my eyes from him to the gun, and I'm just about to grab it when he slams on the breaks. Luckily for him, he has a seat belt on, whereas I on the other hand, only have handcuffs attached to the handle. I can taste blood filling up within my mouth. I must have bitten it or something. Opening the door in order to spit out all of the blood, the young man pulls my arm back and gives me a frustrated look. Irritated, I spit all the blood at his face. He laughs darkly and grabs the gun. Fear grows strongly inside of me, and my heart feels like it is running a marathon.  
  
"See," again he pauses, but this time for affect, "you shouldn't have done that, because now I have to punish you. But since I am nice, I will let you off with a warning." He sighs as he begins to wipe off the blood from his face. Although when it was on his lips, he just licked it off. I somehow admire his actions and fall into a trance from all of the blood. Memories of the night before flood into my mind. All of the blood, regret, sorrow, and pain returns and I am on the brink of tears, but I wipe them away before they spill out from my eyes.  
  
        The car starts again once most of the blood is off of his face. I stare at the young man and contemplate on the reasons for why I'm here. He must have noticed me staring because he cleared his throat as his eyes quickly looked at me. There was an emptiness in the air until he spoke.  
  
"You know, I never got your name beautiful. Mind sharing?" His voice was so calm that it was almost soothing. Almost. I then ponder on whether I should tell him or not. I already have a name in mind before he asks me again.  
  
"Oh ya, the name is Pyro." I simply answer and I see him smirk. "What's your name anyways?" I just noticed how bored I was when I said that. And hungry. Damn am I mess. I am starving and bored as hell in this stupid car. He doesn't answer and I honestly don't care at the moment. I am too focused on my outside surroundings. It was truly beautiful as much as I hated to admit it. A couple of minutes pass and I begin to doze off.  
  
"Jaxon," He announces, while scaring the living shit out of me. "and I am telling you the truth." He darts a glare towards me. How does he know that I was lying? "You know  _Embery_ , I brought us here because I know how much you love the rain, and the snow even if not a ton, as well as the wind." His voice flowed throughout my mind. How does he even know this shit?! That is stuff I only tell my best friends! Wait a minute... Oh crap! I totally forgot about Jordan and Amanda! Are they alright?  
  
"Jaxon, where are my friends?" I asked sternly. It's one thing to mess with me, but once you hurt my friends, then you have a death wish.  
  
"Oh Amanda and Jordan?" He questioned as if it were a joke. I nodded my head eagerly to find out what happened to them. "Don't worry about them; they are just with my buddies." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"And how is that supposed to make me feel any better!?" I screamed in frustration. This Jaxon guy is really getting on my nerves. Again, the car slams into a stop, but I manage to keep still.  
  
"How dare you speak to me in that tone!?" He yelled, his voice dark and raspy. It's as if he had just woken up from a deep slumber and turned into a new person. He opens his door and rounds the car. Stopping at my door, he pulls out a pair of keys and proceeds to then open my door. He unlocks the cuffs around my wrist and drags me out of the car. My back is slammed into a tree and I can feel his breath hitting my face like a warm breeze. I move to the right and try to escape from his presence. I am too slow though and he is far too fast. His hand grasps around my arm, and he pulls me back, as well as pushing me back against the tree. My gaze is focused on my shoes and the roots I am standing on. "Embery," He growled almost like how Jordan is around supernatural merchandise. "look at me right now." I could tell that he was getting mad now, yet I didn't move an inch.   
  
All of the sudden, a hand cups my chin; lifting it to look at Jaxon. He keeps his hand there for a while until I see a flash of lust in his eyes. I had a feeling that whatever he is thinking can't be good. So I spoke out just to distract him. "I'm sorry okay?" I uttered softly under my breath. His eyebrows rose and he tilted his head indicating that he had no clue why I was apologizing. "I'm sorry I raised my voice towards you, I'm sorry for complaining, and I'm sorry for being alive!" Towards the end of my sentence, I began to speak louder and louder until I broke down into a million tears.  
  
"Shh... It's going to be okay Embery." Jaxon's voice now calm and reassuring surprisingly. His hands wrap around my body and I am held in his tight embrace. I grasp the hem of his shirt and begin to sob soft;y as the tears start to lessen. I come to find that my arms have managed to wrap around his waist and I am practically squeezing my grip as hard as I can until I stop crying.  
  
Everything slows down and I can sense that I am being carried back to the car, but it doesn't fully register in my mind. My heart feels empty now, along with my mind. Except for the fact that there are thousands of questions running through my mind. I feel a compulsion inside of me that is telling me that I should say that I just want to go home. But even I know that's a lie. I would love to skip school longer and not be alone anymore, yet I know that what they have in store for me won't be to my liking.

**Author's Note:**

> “I think a lot of psychopaths are just geniuses who drove so fast that they lost control.”


End file.
